My immortal - RivaillePetra
by Lumi-san
Summary: Porque solo duro un instante... En un segundo, se dio cuenta que era amor... Y ahí mismo, decidió que pasaría toda su vida junto a él... Pero el destino, dio vuelta sus planes...


Ha sido como mi héroe. Siempre lo he visto de lejos. Su rostro serio, tan distante, tan fuerte. Fue amor a primera vista. Todos lo veían como alguien sin sentimientos, a mi no me importaba sentía que dentro de su corazón había alguien fuerte y gentil.

Al unirme al entrenamiento militar, no estaba tan segura qué camino seguir. Sin embargo, al tener en mi mente al soldado más fuerte del mundo, me pude decidir. Logre alcanzar mi meta. Unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Más me puso contenta, al saber que me asignaron a su escuadrón. Por fin podía hablarle y tenerlo cerca. A la hora de presentarme junto con los demás graduados, me sentía nerviosa y a medida que se acercaba, mi corazón latía a mil.

- Su nombre? - Pregunta con una voz fría.

- Petra Ral, del distrito Karanese - Respondo con voz de respeto, calmando mis nervios, aunque por una parte era imposible, lo tenía enfrente mío! Parecía un sueño imposible.

Pasaron los años, y hemos perdido compañeros, compadres, ha sido duro. A pesar de las pérdidas y las lágrimas derramadas, el tiempo que he pasado me he podido acercar más al Sargento Rivaille. Gracias a sus valiosas palabras me he vuelto más fuerte... Y me he enamorado más de él.

Un día, me decidí en escribirle una carta, contando todo lo que sentía por él. No me sentía muy segura en decírselo cara a cara. No iba a ser capaz por miedo a que me rechace. Por el amor de dios! Es mi superior! Yo solamente soy un soldado! No creo que yo le guste. Aún así, me armaré de valor por lo menos, porque siento que algún día estallaré y largaré las frases equivocadas las cuales luego me arrepentiré y me avergonzaré. Cuando voy a dársela, todas mis fuerzas reunidas caen. _No, mejor espero. _Aquella misma noche, le muestro la carta a mis padres. Mi padre saltó sorprendido e inseguro. Peor fue cuando le conté que me uniría a las Tropas, sin embargo, aceptó mi decisión.

A pesar de todo, dijo que estaba conforme y que él se ocuparía de darle mi carta en cuanto lo viera. Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Luego de la caída del muro Rosa y el descubrimiento de un joven, Eren Jaeger, que se puede transformar en un titán, nos han llevado a la 57 expedición en camino al sótano de Eren. Ahora, estamos siendo perseguidos por la mujer titán, protegiendo al joven Jaeger. Gunther y Erd ya se han ido. Yo era la siguiente. Huír ya era inútil, la tenía atrás mío. En un segundo, no sé por qué, ví la primera expedición que tuve.

* * *

_Se me había roto el equipo y lo único que podía hacer era correr. Tropiezo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando mi muerte. De repente, siento que alguien me levanta y luego se detiene._

- Petra -_ Dice una vez. La conozco..._

_Abro los ojos con miedo y allí estaban, sus pupilas verdes que tanto amo contemplar._

- Ri-rivaille Heichou... - _Digo sorprendida y sin palabras. Me ha salvado! Y me esta abrazando!_

- Estás bien? - _Dice con un tono de preocupación._

- S-sí, mi equipo se ha dañado y... estoy bien, gracias a usted... - _Digo con mis rostro algo sonrojado._

- Me alegro... -_ Dice y hace una pausa. Aún me esta abrazando..._ - Te llevaré para que cambien tu equipo de maniobras.

_Durante todo el recorrido estuve en sus brazos. En un momento, por el cansancio, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y, escuchando sus latidos, me quedé dormida._

* * *

La titán me golpea contra un árbol y todo se vuelve oscuro, hasta que aparezco en una habitación y veo a Rivaille, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Rivaille Heichou! - Grito con alegría y me arrimo a él para tocarle hombro, pero mi mano roza su brazo... _Qué...?_

- Perdóname, Petra... Perdóname... - Dice entre sollozos. - No pude salvarte... No pude... - Repite.

- Heichou! Aquí estoy! Mírame! - Grito, casi derramando lágrimas. - Mírame... aquí... estoy...

Luego me di cuenta, que era un espíritu... Estaba muerta...

_Siempre estuve mirándote de lejos, estuve cerca tuyo, pero ahora... Estoy aquí, otra vez, observándote de lejos... Triste, pero feliz... Porque tengo los hermosos momentos, aunque la mayoría no son bonitos, que vivimos juntos... Estaré esperándote, sé que vendrás de nuevo, no pronto, pero sé que vendrás..._

* * *

***Trata de contener las lágrimas* Malditas parejas que se mueren ;A; Los odio a todos... Ok, dejando de un lado eso, espero y les haya gustado ;u; debo ser sincera que nos los shipeaba mucho pero son demasiado tiernos para ser verdad ;u;**

**Goodbye~ **


End file.
